


【毒埃】血与烟草

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Eddie, based on the scene sequence from venom movie 2018, half-alternate universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *吸血鬼Eddie*融合毒液漫画<黑暗起源>*融合汤老师的电视剧<禁忌>给我的一些启发，可能也算是一点点au*Set it Off的歌Partners in Crime*想听Eddie像漫画里一样叫Venom“my love”*剧情基本按照电影走，虽然免不了改动*总体来说这个故事还是用的电影剧情线的原因有部分也算是我流毒埃感情线的再构建性梳理，即使之前写了点关于电影的补充理解文，但还是觉得电影本身感情线确实太赶了（跪*不过怎么扯也不会be哒





	1. Chapter 1

01

吸血鬼的生活像是一个乌托邦的黑夜版。

他们数量不多，生活在几乎封闭奢华的会所里，没有对岁月的恐惧，站在世界食物链的顶点。但在熬死了最后一个吸血鬼猎人后，一切都开始变得安全平静，平静到无聊至极。他们数完了银器上的每一条划痕，记得水晶吊灯里每一只死去的虫子的时间，永远的岁月变成折磨。他们试图创作点东西，那些叫做艺术的玩意，但他们的大脑空空如也。于是在自视甚高的第三个百年里，他们终于还是厌倦了彼此，真的像野兽一样为一点小事争斗，随便什么事，他们把饭桌换成赌桌，赌注越玩越大，最后变成了彼此的生命。

大概在10年前，Eddie被袭击他并转化他的一个老吸血鬼拖进了会所。他对自身成为吸血鬼的事情自始至终一知半解，对方懒得教他，只是一直监视着他的行为，将他的懵懂当成了一个消遣的乐趣。但老家伙最后还是死在了一次晨间赌博上，那时候有个家伙提出在早晨的太阳里举行一次赛跑，谁先不被阳光杀死地跑到花园的对面谁就能获得一年份的上好葡萄酒。没有吸血鬼能喝这种人类的食物，但他们还是为了这种毫无价值的奖品欢呼雀跃地做了，然后死了。

Eddie终于在老吸血鬼死后得以逃离那里。他脱下保存几个世纪无论多少香水掩饰也无法盖住的发霉的礼服，扔掉了箱子里所有的黄金珠宝，烧了那些昂贵的古董珍宝，找来最简单的普通人的衣服，抓上几瓶防止阳光腐蚀的保护霜，挤上肮脏的地铁。他试图找到自己的亲人，但是没有线索，便搬到了新的城市，想着干脆换个地方重新开始。

他当上了一个记者。他遇到了Anne，他隐瞒自己身份和对方住到了一块。他急躁地要和对方订婚。他急功近利地偷看了Anne公司的机密，他惹毛Drake。Anne歇斯底里地在大街上痛骂他，Drake对他大施报复将他从电视台开除。他本以为事情不会比他过去的生活更糟的时候，他才发现，当Anne还给他那枚订婚戒指的时候，他打心底没有多少悲伤，和Anne在一起的生活不过是初回人类世界的欣喜。

吸血鬼没有心跳，神经、器官几乎只是装饰，他们忘记了一些重要的知觉，没有繁衍的能力，他们是从棺材里爬出来的漂亮的死人。死人是无法找到器官去感受爱的。

 

Eddie住在廉价的公寓里，隔壁就是个小教堂，与他有过点头之交的几个吸血鬼每人每个月会给他寄一些东西，保护霜或者其他什么，算是跟他打个招呼，但最近两个月这个数量已经接近于无。

深夜，外头新年的热闹让人们依然挤在街头，他们点燃烟火，吵闹地大笑着喝着啤酒，一个个簇拥在一起，许下新的愿望。Eddie那吸血鬼的耳朵使他不可避免地听见那些情话，那些热情的亲吻，像是挥之不去的蚊虫的噪音。

他叼着烟，像是抛接糖果一样玩着Anne还给他的戒指，依然执拗地盘算着应该怎么挽回她。他吸了一根接一根，房间里烟雾缭绕，触动了天花板上的烟雾报警器，如同尖叫般的响铃瞬间在整栋楼里爆炸般地传了开来。Eddie听见人们摔门，叫嚷，咒骂。他又抽了一根烟。他闭着眼睛想着Anne，解开皮带，给自己来了次手活，但他知道自己硬不起来。他听着电脑里色情女星们快乐的呻吟，机械化地运动着。他的视频自动切了一个又一个，女人们高潮着笑着一脸满足，他却越发着急地皱紧了脸，直至爆发出一声丧气的呜咽。

于是他跑到浴室，坐在放满热水的浴缸里，对着自己手腕上的动脉咬上一口，再用从猎人的坟墓里挖来的陪葬的圣水给自己打了一针。他不确定这圣水是不是会因为长久没有再被祝福而失效，不过就算杀不死他，也会在一段时间里抵消他大部分吸血鬼的能力。他的血液恢复速度因此变慢，他变得虚弱，虚弱得像个无力的普通人类。他咧着嘴笑乎乎地咽了咽口水。

他想变回人类。

 

“你看起来像是死了，Eddie。真的死了的死了。”楼下与他交好的超市陈太太皱着眉头说道。

但是Eddie没有理她。他又去找了Anne，站在楼下看着他原来和Anne生活过的屋子里，那只猫隔着窗子对他竖起了毛，发出嘶嘶的声音。

从的士里出来的Anne看见的Eddie脸色苍白，眼皮耸拉，浑身湿透，呛人的烟味附在肮脏的衣服上，唇角和手指痉挛，她被吓到发出一声短促的惊叫：“Eddie，你还好吗？你在吸毒？！”

Eddie不解地摇着头走上前，却看见另一个男人也从的士里出来护住了Anne。

“你是谁？”Eddie一下子拔高了声音问道，布满血丝的眼睛瞪着对方，喉咙里滚过低吼。

“请你离开，否则我们报警。”那个男人拉着Anne的手便冲进了家门，在Eddie拖着虚弱的身子能拦住他们之前，便听到哐当摔门的巨响。

五分钟后，警车的汽笛接近。他只能逃走。

几天后，Skirth博士带着Drake的外星秘密实验找到了他，给了他一次机会。Eddie揣着Anne的戒指便去了Drake的实验室。只要他利用这个秘密，发表一篇大新闻，击垮Drake，就能让Anne再次看向他。他对Anne的幻想麻痹着他，手里的照相机咔嚓咔嚓地拍下一张张照片，每一张代表一次他虚假的心脏的跳动。他看着被关在实验室里瑟瑟发抖的人体试验的受害者，也终于看见自己反射在玻璃面门上蜡白憔悴的面容，圣水使他的血管破裂，又将剩余的血液凝固堵塞了起来，淤青出现在他的身体各处，附在他的眼下，脸庞，脖子，四肢。他如同丑陋的丧尸一般。

他从没见过自己这幅模样，吓得几乎发出扭曲的悲鸣。他觉得一阵眩晕，手脚不稳一个踉跄跌撞在一块面板上。

“别糟蹋自己了，真替你感到丢脸。”他听到了声音。

突然之间实验室的玻璃破碎，有什么击碎了他的手机屏幕，把他撞到在地，渗进了他的身体里。

Eddie隐约瞥见一坨无脊椎的黑色粘液，凶猛壮硕的身躯和毒蛇一样锐利的目光在他的脑海里一闪而过，让他浑身发毛久久不能放松。在他们接触的一刹那，他原本像是冰冷坟墓寂静的身体里便挤进了另一种声音，对方像是一只嘈杂的狮子将他从绝望的深渊里一下子叼了上来。

“食物！”

Eddie觉得自己的耳膜要被从内部震碎，但他本能地搂紧了对方。

 

Eddie被控制着身体甩掉了阻止他的安保，跑回了家。

他，或者说他们席卷了厨房，冰箱的门像是张纸片一样被撕了开来，在地上打了两个圈。冰箱里虽然被填满了从酒到水果、面包、肉、零食的各种食物，但却散发出变质的酸气。

“真是不敢相信！”那个声音又在他脑子里咆哮。

“你是谁？！”

“Venom，如果你需要一个名字的话。”

Venom在他的体内争夺着他身体的控制权，他吸血鬼的本能依然发挥着作用，但乏力是必定的。在他像一个人偶一样被甩来甩去，撞翻了桌子，滚进了厕所，撞坏了浴缸的一边后，体力不支晕倒在了里面。

醒来仿佛过了一个世纪。Eddie迷迷糊糊地觉得身体变得不太一样了，从他的四肢末端涌出一股股压迫的力量，他抬起手臂看见黑色的墨汁一样的液体流淌进他的每一寸血管里，从他的手指游向他的上臂，他掀开上衣看见那些黑色从他的下腹爬过他的胸膛。

Eddie感到喉咙被压迫着，恶心地哼哼。然后猛地，他倒向一侧，把圣水吐了出来，几乎要把胃翻个底朝天。

“老天。”他呼喊上帝。

黑色的液体像是完成了任务一样大部分逐渐浸入他的身体深处，有些浮了上来，趴在他的皮肤上。Eddie忍不住想碰碰看，但在触摸的同时被突如其来变化出的小而长的白色獠牙咬住了手指。同时一大块生牛肉擦着他的前额的头发被丢到了他的胸口，几乎贴着他的嘴。

“吃了它。”

Eddie听见他的头顶有声音，他抬起头，这次他好好看见了Venom。那是有着比撒旦的画像更可怕面容的怪物，细密低着粘液的巨齿獠牙上挂着牛肉的碎屑，惨白的像是裂口一样的光滑眼睛里反射，放大拉伸着他惊恐呆滞的脸。他在惊恐的自己的眼睛里看到无数的自己。

这怪物的一部分连着他的脊椎，粘液从他的身体里分化出来，一端凝聚成了这面容，一端在厨房里横冲直撞，搜刮着每一个能被成为食物的东西，他的房间仿佛变成了由细密的触手组成的巢穴，粘液霸占了每一处角落，从他的地板、天花板的缝隙里滴下，又汇集在一起，组成了巨大的网络。

“吃！”Venom又对他吼道。

Eddie在Venom的瞪视下低下头抓着牛肉狼吞虎咽地吮吸着，下巴上挂着来不及吞咽的血珠。但这肉里面是不会有多少血的，他的牙齿嵌在肉里，咬下一块，又吐了出来，像是噎着一样喘着气。

“你不能吃肉。”

“是的，我只能靠血液为生。”Eddie抹了抹嘴巴，把下巴上的抹进嘴里。

“吃了会怎么样？”

“排斥反应。呕吐。”

哗啦啦地他厨房里的食物被倒在了他身上。他会每半个月买一次这些东西，就像做一个只有自己知道的仪式。他此时突然有了一种秘密被知道的羞耻。

“Eddie……”

Eddie惊得一耸肩，叫到：“你怎么知道我名字？！”

“我在你的大脑里扎根。”Venom围着Eddie转起了圈，像只豺狼一样磨着牙，粘液从Eddie的身体里溢了出来，膨胀着溢出了浴缸的边缘，他被按着沉在里面，耳、鼻、喉皆被占据，他感到脸庞被尖锐的东西摩擦着，看见Venom伸出带着倒刺的舌头舔走他嘴边残存的血液。“我知道你需要的血可不是这些牲口的。你需要人。你吃人，就像我一样，Eddie。你身体的潜能比普通人类大得多，是个绝好的宿主。你不会属于人类的，Eddie。你会是我的坐骑。”

Eddie的唇抖索着，他被迫盯着Venom，粘液呛进他的气管。

“你在看着（watching/监视着）我。”他想起过去，害怕地喃喃自语。

“是的，我在看。”

Eddie闭紧了眼睛，他挣扎着，却突然听到笑声。

Venom放开了他，甚至扶着他坐了起来。他眨了眨眼睛，看见对方哼了一声，触手抓起一包巧克力豆，扯开往自己嘴里倒了一把大嚼起来。

如同一个惊喜一样，Eddie突然感到了自己舌头上有了味道，是他自十年前便没办法好好品尝的巧克力的味道。

“好甜。”他哽咽道。


	2. Chapter 2

02

Anne依然担心着Eddie。

她打来电话的时候Eddie正在陈太太的超市里疯狂购物，东西太多以至于根本没有手把口袋里的电话拽出来。死了也是活着，活着也是死了，带着一个寄生体不会更糟，Eddie认命地被依然饥饿的肚子驱使着。

Venom潜伏在他身体下，悄悄伸出触手帮了他一把给他套上耳机按下接听键。Eddie瞥了一眼，又歪着头耸起肩膀蹭着调整了下耳机的位置，虽然并没有什么好弄的。

电话那头的Anne在电话接通的时候发出一声短促含混的声音。她顿了一下，做了个深呼吸，说道：“嘿，Eddie，对不起现在才给你打电话。我想问问……你还好吗？对不起，那天晚上我实在被吓到了……”

Eddie抿着嘴，他停下动作，低头盯着手里的一盘牛肉饼，扣刮着上面的保鲜膜。

另一头的Anne滔滔不绝：“我和Dan讨论了下，哦，Dan是之前你见到的那个人，我们想帮上你的忙。Dan是个医生，外科医生，不过他可以帮忙安排下。我们希望你能来医院做个检查，那些粉末真的不好，不好Eddie。如果你遇到什么事情了，需要找人谈谈，我想说，我在你身边。我们真的想帮忙。”

Eddie咕哝了几声，他有点冲动想直接挂断电话。

“她是个好女人，Eddie。”但是Venom的声音突然在他脑子里弹了出来，野兽般响亮的声音把Eddie惊了一下。他头一抬，看见天花板上白亮的灯光，回过神来才发现肉饼的袋子已经被他抓破了一个大口子。

“你又知道。”Eddie对Venom说道。

“Eddie？有人跟你在一起吗？”

“当然，刚才在你的大脑里转了转。”Venom和Anne的声音同时响起，而他又说，“我知道你所有的事，比如说你和Anne，还有Anne的新男友，又比如说你的工作，还有你被转变的时候，哦对了，我也知道那之前的事，比如你什么时候尿床，你小时候最喜欢的玩具是什么，你还可以把你小学时候写的情书念给你听，你的，那段过去……”

“够了！”

“Eddie？”这次只有Anne，她被吓到吸了一口气。

“哦！哦！Anne！Anne！对不起，我不是在说你。”Eddie愣了一下，回过神来慌忙解释道。但是他身子一动抱在怀里的杂货就哗啦啦地往地板上掉。“我现在不太方便，我们晚点再谈好吗！我保证！”耳机也被东西刮到掉到了地上。

“该死的！”Eddie蹲下来扒拉着，抱怨道，“你到底想干什么！”

Venom替Eddie关了手机。

“对女士要有礼貌，Eddie。”Venom调侃道。

说着他又从Eddie的手臂里析出了一部分，凝聚出一个不大的头部。他顺着Eddie的手腕，咬开了Eddie手上的牛肉饼包装，灵活的舌头探到牛肉饼的底部，再往上一掀。肉饼在半空中翻了个面，稳稳地掉进他大张的嘴里。

“还不赖，但是我们什么时候可以去吃人？我想要活的脑子或者肝脏什么的。”Venom嚼了嚼，眯着眼睛笑着看向Eddie，还是那副魔鬼的模样。

 

Eddie不太明白Venom来到这里，附在他身上究竟想要什么。

他回到家，把从熟悉的超市隔壁的华人肉铺里买来的一袋猪血倒进杯子里晃了晃，一口气喝了个精光，他的身体在血液的作用下正在逐渐恢复，皮肤上的问题正在消失，甚至比他想象得还要快上那么一点。也许是因为Venom，他想。

而对方此时正扎在他放在饭桌上的购物袋里，从满满当当的新鲜食物里翻找着，东西被他扒拉得到处都是。

“Eddie，我说了我想吃人，这些死肉只能算是果腹。”Venom把所有的生肉都吞进了肚子里。他好奇地看了看剩下的东西，尝了一口冰淇淋后就整个扔了。冰淇淋摔出来掉在Eddie的沙发上，弄得一团糟。面包、水果、饼干、坚果、奶酪，大多数东西都不是Venom想要的，加上他之前从Eddie的冰箱里搜出来的东西，Venom似乎除了肉，非常喜欢巧克力和炸薯球，Eddie意识到。

“为什么吃这些东西？”他走上前把埋在袋子深处的零食袋子都倒了出来。

“我喜欢。好点心。”一颗颗裹着浓厚芝士粉的炸薯球被排在桌子上，再被Venom的舌头刷得一下卷进嘴里。

Eddie仔细看着Venom咀嚼，暗自捋了捋舌头，和Venom共享的味道盖掉了他嘴里的血腥味，他嗦了一口。

“我也喜欢。”他撇着嘴自嘲地说道。

老实说，他在见过吸血鬼这样奇异的生物以后已经对新的物种不那么容易惊讶了，但此前的怪物倒也不是如他所认为的只是残忍地追逐着血腥的可怖的象征。

Eddie走上前，拉开饭桌的椅子，瘫坐了下来。他的头后仰着靠在椅背上，看着连接他和Venom在空中流动的黑色粘液。一下的饱食让他有渐渐有点双眼打架。他又忍不住摸了摸那些粘液，卡在指尖感觉没有想象的粘腻令人不适。

“你还喜欢什么？除了食物的以外的东西呢？你需要睡觉吗？你从哪里来？你附身在我身上想要做什么？为什么我们不会有排斥反应？我的身体理论上只能接受血液。”

Venom转过头，舔掉了嘴角的碎屑。

“你不睡个棺材？”

Eddie翻了个白眼，回答道：“我没有那种东西。”

“我也不喜欢。太狭窄让我想起那些密封罐。”Venom流动着经过Eddie，他看到Eddie留在水槽旁的杯子，伸出舌头舔了一口里面残余的血液，发出厌恶的声音甩了甩脑袋，“这个东西是昨天的，Eddie。”

Eddie哼了一声，闭上眼睛说道：“反正是血，死不了。”

“你不如去垃圾桶里翻吃的。”

“跟我说说那个密封罐。Skirth博士告诉我你们是Drake从外星带回来的实验体。他想干什么？”

“哦，你在乎？”Venom溶解变回了粘液。他回到了了Eddie身上，从腹部爬上胸口，又蹭着Eddie的下巴重新凝聚成头颅。

Eddie皱着眉毛，Venom的话缺少宾语。他从口袋里摸出手机，半睁开眼睛划着屏幕，那上面有他闯进实验室拍到的东西。一些据说是流浪汉的人被召集在实验室里进行人体试验。面板上实时监控着实验者的身体状况，那些和Venom相似的生物在人的体内筑巢，有些人因此快死了，有些外星生物死在从死人爬回密封罐的路上。

“你在乎？”Venom又问了一遍。

“在乎什么？”

“我们没有宿主的话就只能生活在这些罐子里，冰冷狭小，没有食物，没有窗户，只有无尽的匹配实验。他们像无头苍蝇一样把我们塞进一具具身体里，不行就换下一个。”从脊椎蔓延上的粘液徘徊在Eddie的后脑，它们隐藏在皮肤底下变成了一根根小刺，刺激着Eddie大脑里的海马体，“我们是被抓到这里的，我们从来没有机会看一看这个世界的样子。Eddie，我们正在死去……”

Eddie的记忆和Venom的描述重叠在一起。他闭上眼陷入其中。那扇巨大的窗户被关上之后就再也没被打开过。那些吸血鬼们的生活。他们围着他转着圈，唱着尖锐刺耳像是洞穴里风刮擦着岩石般的歌。那些他被转变时的疼痛。Eddie仿佛又闻到了泥土的腥味，他的脸上有蛆虫的蠕动，被咬在脖子上的伤口灼烧着他的皮肤，他感受不到自己的手脚，盖在他身上的泥土堵住了他身上的每一个洞眼，一点点压垮他的胸口，将肋骨扎进他的肺里。他试图扒拉着手边的土，他以为自己在做，他希望自己在做，他不知道自己是否真的在做。

时间仿佛凝固。

在一个寒冷雾气的清晨，他终是爬了出来。他站在一片墓园，嘴里正在生长的尖锐的虎牙扎破了他的嘴唇，他转身看见一个墓碑。

那是因难产而死的他的母亲的坟墓。

他想不起来那时的心情。他知道他在难过，但是他又仿佛变成了冷眼旁观的第三者，心里涨出一个口子，里面是潮湿的空虚。

“我在乎，Venom……”Eddie呓语。

 

 

咚咚——

有人在敲门。

 

咚咚！

 

“Eddie，Eddie！Eddie醒醒。”

Eddie感觉自己身体里有股温暖的流动。他动了动鼻子，闻到了香甜的血腥味。他知道这是什么。他撑着抬起身体，他看到Venom还紧紧趴在他的身上，也看到那些扎进他毛孔里的粘液，它们像是无数细小的针管一样，透过半透明的壁管，源源不断的红色液体正在从Venom的身体里被注射进Eddie的皮肤。

Eddie感到嘴角湿润，他摸了摸，那是他喝过的猪血。

“你不需要这些难喝的东西，Eddie，我帮你把它们先吐出来了。”

“你在干什么？这些是人血！你从哪里弄来的！？我不想要这些东西！”Eddie想把Venom拔出来，但他被Venom推倒在了地上。他的后脑撞上某个并不坚硬的东西，他这时才发现，在他的周围躺着尸体，穿着黑衣服，带着枪的尸体。血液渗进地板变成了一张深色的覆盖了整个厨房的地毯。

“他们从……该死的！”Eddie还没搞清楚状况便听见远处的楼道里传来一群人的脚步声，急促但是稳健，不是普通人的声音。

“Eddie，我们在给你换血。你的身体也是我的身体，我们有义务照顾好它。”

“Venom！”Eddie挣扎着爬着往后退去，身后的尸体险些让他失去平衡，是Venom接住了他。

“我不逼你，Eddie。我们先从吃几个坏人开始，如果这么说会让你好受点的话？”

 

 

03

“Drake找到我们了，Eddie。”

 

Eddie从自家窗户上跳了下去。吸血鬼的身体让他轻盈的落地。他发动自己的摩托车，一路疾驰。

“Drake还有自己的雇佣军？”Eddie在呼啸地风中大喊道。

“我们能听见你，Eddie。”Venom引导着Eddie在心里说话。

他们穿过路上的车辆。在他们的身后紧跟的是三辆黑色的SUV，以及五架无人机。

“刚才那些人是你干掉的？怎么做到的？！”

“我们可不想被抓，我们需要再快一点！Eddie！”Venom说着控制着Eddie的手换挡。Eddie看见黑色的粘液蔓延在他的皮肤上，和他的手融为一体，变成了一个更大更强壮的爪子。

“这是你的身体？”

“我们的，Eddie！我们能更厉害，如果你想的话！”

一辆车从后面碰上Eddie的摩托车尾部，突如其来的力量让他的轮胎打滑。而就在这一瞬间Venom的粘液及时伸出擦过地面稳住了Eddie，并同时抓住了路边停放的车辆甩向后面的车辆。

“让我们帮你。”

他们穿进小巷，从一个建筑的夹缝钻进另一个，黑暗隐藏了Eddie的身影，Venom强化了Eddie的视力和听觉。他们不是漫无目的地乱跑，即使第一次进入这里，也仿佛变成老手。两辆无人机在一个急转后撞到了一起，其余的停在了半空中。

Eddie驶出小巷，在红灯前超过了即将停下来行使中的车辆。他们加速，进入半山坡上高地起伏的区域，在看似死路的尽头栏杆前猛地一踩油门一跃而出。Eddie在半空中从惊恐的大喊变成了爽快的大叫，Venom在半空中紧紧连接着他和摩托车，不会摔倒，没有偏差。

他们又加速了一次，转了一个弯。为了平衡，Eddie的身体放低，半个身体擦在了地上，但Venom释放了更多的粘液，铺在了地上柔软地护住了Eddie。

更多的车辆加入了这场追逐。他们将一个十字路口围堵起来，无人机变成了自爆的武器，驱赶着Eddie进入了他们的陷阱。

Eddie停了下来，他们被一个逐渐收紧的圈包围，炽亮的车灯晃晕了眼睛，“这是一个小型军队。”

他们架上了枪械。

Venom在Eddie的脖子上冒了出来，像条盘绕的蛇。

“别动！”有个男人从车里下来，他的手里举着一把枪，逐渐靠近了Eddie，说道，“劝你不要轻举妄动，这把枪里的子弹可以在杀死你同时破坏你身体里那个小家伙，没人能救你。”

“他在撒谎，枪对我不管用。”Venom在Eddie心里说道，“只有4000-6000赫兹的声波和火焰对我有作用。”

“你告诉我你的弱点？”Eddie对此惊讶地在心里回答道。

“嘿！你再发什么呆？！从摩托车上下来！”

“Eddie，让我们……”

“如果他们改进了那些枪呢？”Eddie犹豫道。

“什么？”

Eddie把双手举过了头顶，他跨下摩托车。灯光照得他眼睛非常难受，他缩着肩，半低着头，看见逐渐向他走来的男人的脚步。

“Eddie！你在做什么！”

“我有个计划。”他默默叹了口气，语气归于平静。

在那人能反应过来之前，Eddie便猛地拉了他一下。恢复了相当一部分吸血鬼的力量的Eddie化成烟雾钻进了那人的影子里。那个可怜的家伙腿被猛地一踹失去了平衡，手指扣动扳机，一梭子弹在惊叫中扫过周围，打坏了一辆车灯。黑影在急行，蔓延吞噬着周围。车灯一个接一个被爆破。雇佣兵慌乱地开始转着圈到处瞄准。所有人都感受到了一股寒意擦过身体，却没有人能找到方向。

突然他们听到了一声咆哮，伴随着急剧的一声抓挠金属的巨响，他们身旁的车辆被掀翻，像是玩具一样砸上另一辆，变成两团扭曲的废铁。在爆炸的烟雾中，他们看见了隐约闪着唾液亮光的锐齿。他们四处扫射，在队友的哀嚎下听到的是怪物的嘶鸣。

子弹耗尽，伤亡满地。

烟雾散去，Eddie走向那个领头的男人，像抓一个破烂娃娃一把拎了起来。黑色的粘液覆盖在他的身体上，锐利的长牙舔舐般地游走过他的脸颊，从后往前将他的半张脸浸泡其中。形成的怪物强壮超越这个星球上所有动物的极限，裂口般的眼睛是地狱的入口。

“终于，我能好好吃顿肉了。”Venom伸出长而带着倒刺的舌头狠狠舔过对方的脸，愉快地说道。


	3. Chapter 3

04

但是Eddie说了不。

Eddie说不能吃了他，即使对方对于他们是个坏人。

还活着的一个雇佣兵从背后朝Venom开了一枪。枪果然对他没用。而他磨着牙，泄愤般地转身一口咬掉了那人的头，嚼得嘎嘣脆要Eddie好好听清楚。

Eddie收紧着喉头的肌肉，拒绝这腥肉的味道滑进更多。数辆警车飞驰过来，刺耳的汽笛排山倒海，Venom因为这噪音不耐烦地吼叫，爪子抓上路边停着的车，爪尖像是刺破纸皮一样刺进车门，砸翻了一排车。随后，他带着Eddie跃上建筑，跳进附近夜色下漆黑的深水河，逃离了现场。

“我受够了，Eddie！我不想再在你身上浪费那些讨人喜欢的把戏了！”他说着把Eddie扔在了桥墩一块荒废的区域后钻回了对方的身体里。

Eddie在被抛上岸前一直维持着口腔绷紧的状态，以至于把自己憋着一直处在窒息的边缘。相对地，Venom也并没有好心让他共享彼此的呼吸。

Venom知道他们的融合还不完全，即使他控制了Eddie的身体，但只要他的宿主不是百分百愿意和他同步，早晚是要栽跟头的。但他此时也确实只想吃肉，他就是想吃人肉，就像人吃那些牲口一样天经地义。六个月了，整整六个月，从他来到这个星球开始他还没能够放开肚子好好吃上一顿，实验室里一包包的营养剂味同嚼蜡。现在出来了外面，但他非人类的Eddie怎么样还是想着当个人，一个有道德感的人。

“去他妈的这个世界！”

为什么一定要当个人？

Eddie浑身湿透，他喘着气慢慢磨蹭到桥墩的柱子下瘫坐了下来。他看着Venom像只刺猬一样，粘液又从他的身体里炸了出来。

“这个世界在过去只给你带来过痛苦，这个世界不想要你，干什么要回来？”

Eddie的头因为Venom的声音开始感到疼痛，他还没能缓过气来好好说上一句话，就看到Venom朝他扑了过来，他本能地闭上眼睛，但Venom的气息停在了离他鼻头一寸的地方。长时间诡异的安静让Eddie感到不适，他把眼睛睁开了一条缝，看见的却不是这个世界。

那是一片似乎不在地球上的异星的葱郁世界。黑色的软体生命寄生、捕猎、增殖。但他们变得太多了，直到那个星球再也装不下他们而变成了他们的牢笼。于是他们开始吞噬土地，他们咬穿了世界，杀死了星球并将其分割成了碎块。碎块变成了陨石。陨石变成了他们的宇宙飞船。

“这就是我们的方法，Eddie。我们做我们想做的，这就是我们的方法。”Venom的声音擦着Eddie的耳朵，像是在跟说着亲切的悄悄话。Eddie晃了晃头，将Venom放在他大脑里的幻象赶了出去，但Venom紧跟不舍。“出生决定你是谁？你属于哪里？你已经不是人类了。你吃了他们，他们恨你。但是那又怎么样呢？哦——哦，Eddie，我想起来了，你在那些吸血鬼的巢穴里杀过人，你喝光了他们的血，你连一块墓碑也没有施舍给他们，你把他们的骨肉扔给了森林里的野狗。”

“那不是我。”Eddie低下头咬牙切齿回答道。

“那是谁呢？”

“那不是我。”

Venom的粘液猛地掐住了Eddie的脖子，迫使Eddie看着他。他变出的利爪的爪尖温柔地刮擦着Eddie的动脉，但下一秒就在那上面划了一道口子。恐惧再一次回到了Eddie的眼中，他挣扎着，手脚乱蹬，张着嘴像是离水的鱼一样喘息。他听见那些血汩汩地从他身体里流失的声音，像是梦魇一般在他的脑中放大。

“我听见你在心里说你不想死，Eddie。”Venom笑出了声。

他张开了嘴，可怖的利齿上挂着方才食人后残留的血珠。他伸出湿滑的长舌，将那些血珠收集了起来，又送到了Eddie的面前。

“我留了一些美味给你，过来拿吧。”

Eddie往后缩了起来，于是Venom拽了他一把，把他按进了自己怀里。

“把它们想成我们喜欢的零食的味道，Eddie。”Venom哄骗地又在Eddie的脑子里放入幻觉，“你不想再失去它们了对吗？那些活着的味道。”

Eddie终究是熬不住。他在失血过多的眩晕中舔上了Venom的舌头，尝了一口便咽着口水想要更多。

“我们还有更多呢，Eddie。”他看着Eddie微微张开的嘴，便笑着把舌头探了进去。Eddie不顾一切地吮吸着，将Venom身体里储藏起来的血液吸食地一干二净。他抓着Venom，甚至搂住了对方的脖子。他在满足地呻吟着，但这不是一个吻。

黑色的粘液开始在Eddie的身上扩散，逐渐将他包裹了起来。

“这是奖励，Eddie。”

Eddie迷茫地拉开了一点距离看着Venom，湿润的嘴唇上拉出血混合着唾液的丝线。

而下一秒他突然听见自己的身体里传来了一种声音。

砰地一下，紧接着第二下，第三下。

他慌忙挣脱了Venom，连滚带爬地躲回了桥墩底下。他捂着自己的胸口，睁大了眼睛瞪着Venom。

“我……我的心脏！”Eddie拼命舔着自己的颤抖的嘴唇，直到狠狠咬了上去，从喉咙里爆发出悲鸣的低吼，“是我的心脏！怎么可能！”

“哦，Eddie。我们能做的不光是那些共享。你的身体就是我的，我们可以修复你的一切，这是我们的一种能力。”Venom凑了上去。

粘液从Eddie的指尖钻进了他的胸口。Eddie不敢置信地看着Venom，而Venom也俯视着看着他。缠在Eddie心脏上的粘液融了进去，Eddie的心脏又猛地跳动了一下，接着便以一种更有力的方式运作了起来。

“我们不光能让你的心脏跳起来，我们还能把它变得更强大。”Venom悄声说着，舔掉了Eddie嘴唇上被自己的牙齿扎出的血。

他笑了起来，没给Eddie一丝喘息的机会。

“好好和我们合作，你便能得到更多奖励。”


	4. Chapter 4

05

这所有的都是关于联系（Connection）。人类不能独活，他们需要和他人的联系。

 

“我对你很失望，Eddie。看看你现在变成什么样子了，一个食肉饮血的动物。”

“我对你很失望，Eddie。”

“我对你很失望，Eddie。为什么你还活着？”

属于Eddie的父亲Carl的声音徘徊在他的心底。

阴云里，Eddie站在曾经的家中，他稚嫩的手里抱着学校镀金的奖杯看着Carl，他挑了对方看起来最放松的时候，摆出了排练过很多次的笑容，但是Carl只会对他斜着眼，吐出一沉不变的回答：“她永远不可能知道，你知道吗？”

这样的场景一遍又一遍，仿若循环上演的迷宫之景。

Carl从没有正面指责过Eddie的母亲因难产而死是他Eddie的错，但是Eddie打心里清楚。而比正面的责难更可怕的是猜疑下自我鞭笞的联想。他看着父亲，想象着父亲隐藏在那张不苟言笑的脸孔下没说出来的话：

“无论你做什么，你都不可能让你的母亲起死回生，没有人类能让棺材里的死人复活。”

“这个家没有你该多幸福！”

“你这个晦气的东西。”

“为什么没被圣水杀死？明明就差那么一点，那么一点点。”

“把你喝掉的血吐出来，你都不给她一个机会活着，为什么对自己这么宽容？自私自利。为什么你这么好运？凭什么你这么好运？”

这些言语在他的脑海里日复一日，日复一日，最终变成了一只作祟的幽灵。

他无法忘记，无法逃离。他不得不变回成人，因为所有的联系都在原本的世界。从吸血鬼的巢穴里逃出来的他想要寻求新的，那被称为爱的东西以取代来自过去的噩梦，但是他又失去了那些重要的感知。

Anne也许不能成为他的新联系。而此时的Venom真的可以吗？

 

 

太阳终归是要升起的。

森林里，10年前与死去的最后的吸血鬼猎人陪葬的刀刃上的宝石依旧闪烁着光泽。

 

 

Eddie脸上防止太阳灼烧的保护霜到了要抹上新的时候，但是他现在离家很远。他只能背对着阳光，躺在地上的阴影里蜷曲起来。他的心脏跳动着，他像是抱着一件宝物一样环抱着自己的胸口。

Venom此时稍微冷静了点。他磨蹭了下，还是用黑色的粘液裹住了Eddie，替他挡去了阳光。

Eddie拒绝和Venom说话。而Venom在Eddie的大脑里看着那些过去的回忆，他不耐烦地把冒出来的吵杂得像是野犬乱吠的它们扔回了深处。

“你需要好好睡上一觉。”Eddie的身体在反复失血和获得血液的过程中消耗很大，于是Venom便提醒道。这些基本的生理需求此时是他们之间唯一的话题。

“……嗯。”Eddie只含糊不清地答应了一声。

之后，他们回了一趟家，那地方是不可能继续住下去了，所以他们收拾东西便暂时搬到了廉价旅馆里。

Venom说那些雇佣兵很快还会再来。

Eddie叹了口气，他把旅行包扔进了沙发里，再把自己摔了上去，他的嘴角撇了撇，问道：“你什么意思？”

“我们需要做好准备，Eddie。你需要更多的血液，我需要肉。”

Eddie揉着自己的太阳穴。廉价酒店的窗帘无法完全遮光，即使他闭上眼睛，但阳光依然扎着他的眼睛。

“见你的鬼！你要躲他们这是你的问题！”

“是我们的，Eddie。”Venom说着控制着Eddie的身体，一把把他拉了起来扔进了被窝。他迫使Eddie的意识让更深的睡意笼罩其中。Eddie的脸埋进了枕头里，又转着身子把剩下的枕头压在了自己头上以隔绝阳光。他哼哼了几声。

“去他妈的Carlton Drake！”

Eddie还是睡着了。

而Venom，先是分出一部分粘液，举起房间里的家具，不发出声音地把它们堆在了窗口和门口，几乎堵了个严实。然后他回到了Eddie身上，把鞋子和那些变得脏乱的衣服从Eddie的身上拽了下来，扔在了地上。最后他给Eddie拉好了被子，留下几缕缠在Eddie身上的粘液触手，自己才沉入了对方体内的深处。

傍晚的时候Eddie皱着眉毛，悠悠转醒。他维持着睡姿，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，又动了动手指，但一切依然很安静。

此时窗外的麻雀叽叽喳喳了几声。

他转动眼球，循着声音，盯着从窗帘最上方的空隙里溢出来的夕阳看了许久。他身上的粘液因为本体的休眠还呈现着放松的状态，一根细小的触手从Eddie的后背滑到了他的手边，吸引了他的注意。

Eddie垂下眼，他的指尖只要稍微往前动一动便能摸到对方。但他犹豫了一下，还是把手指慢慢收回到了掌心。

 

 

06

深夜，他们在暗巷里徘徊。

Eddie点了跟烟，靠在拐角的墙后，看着巷底两个正瓜分着抢来的女士钱包里的东西的混混。他们喝着酒，把钱塞进自己的口袋里，又把包倒着抖了几下，从里面掉出来口红和叮当响的钥匙，还有七七八八的东西，一起砸在地上发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音，彻底掩盖了Eddie本就不重的脚步声。

聚在地上的水洼里反射着倒影。Eddie站在他们背后不过2米的距离，低着头等着手里的烟吸完。黑暗是他的伙伴，隐藏了他的气息，他的味道，让人类本就不算机警的感知在此时变得几乎为无，仿佛变成了瞎子和聋子。他像看着羊圈里肥厚的羊一样看了他们一眼，又看向自己夹在手指里的烟。火星快要烧到他的皮肤，但他体内的Venom没有动静。

他想要反抗Venom，但是真要说的话有什么理由呢？驱逐对方，自己回到终日苟活的无味的生活，日复一日？直到有一天也像那些吸血鬼一样站在太阳底下给自己一个了结？

Eddie的心脏快速跳动着，他按着自己的胸口。做个虚假的人类，也是个人。

Venom是他黑夜的统治者。

 

当混混惊恐地转身的时候，吸血鬼朝他们吐出含在嘴里的最后一口烟。就在他们咳喘着闭眼后退的时候，吸血鬼对着他们的头便是两下重拳。

烟蒂落地。

两人也昏倒在地上。

但Eddie往后脱力地靠在了墙上，他的手扣着墙缝。他盯着那暴露的颈动脉，仿佛能听到里面汩汩的血流声。他捂着嘴，摇着头还是说道：“我做不到。”

“别跟只鸟巢里的小鸡仔一样，Eddie。”

Venom窥视着Eddie的一切，他聪明并且狡猾。一部分粘液依然紧紧缠绕着Eddie的脊椎和大脑，而大部分的则顺着Eddie的小腿流了下来，如同蟒蛇一样绕上了地上的其中一人，接着便迅速变化，像是和Eddie融合时的那样包覆住了对方。但Eddie瞥见，在那些潮水般流动的粘液下，有一闪而过的一排排的利齿扎进了皮肉，如同整个粘液变成了一张巨嘴，在包裹的同时将整个人咬进了嘴里。

这并不是融合，而是进食。

Eddie发出厌恶的声音，撇过头去。

Venom控制着那人的身体站了起来，朝他走了过来。Eddie抬起头，看见那熟悉的脸孔，但此时有了完整的，强壮的四肢和身体，在他身上投下阴影。他隐约听见从对方的身体里传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，像是野兽咀嚼骨头的噪音。

Venom笑了笑，把这声音彻底隐去了。

“这副身体太脆弱，远没有你的好，Eddie。”

Eddie没回话。他摸着口袋，手指有些颤抖。他翻找出一根烟，却在能够拿出打火机的时候又一次地被Venom掐住了脖子。烟掉在地上，他的头被迫撇向对方。

“你又想干什么……”Eddie挣扎着，咬牙切齿地说道。但这次Venom不像之前，并没有用劲。黑色的细小触手从指间伸了出来，轻轻磨蹭着Eddie的脸颊，弄得Eddie觉得痒。

Venom的拇指移到了Eddie的唇边，他尖锐的爪子拨弄着打开了对方饱满的嘴唇，审视般地端详着Eddie嘴里吸血鬼的比人类犬齿略长的尖牙。

“你需要血，Eddie。”Venom歪过头暴露自己的脖子，他控制着被他吞噬的那人身体里的血液，让它们继续流淌，而这声音在Venom的皮肤下诱惑着Eddie，“这次我不喂到你嘴里，小鸟需要学会自己进食。”

Eddie想摇头，但是卡在他脖子上的手没有给他机会。他想要后退，但是身后是墙壁。

“当做你不是在猎人，而是在喝我的血。”

Eddie依然咬着牙，于是Venom的拇指撬开了那里，让Eddie把它咬在了齿间。但Eddie却撇开眼睛，嘴里不敢用力。

Venom哼了哼，似乎这次无论Eddie怎么做也无法激怒他。他弯下腰，低下头，在Eddie的耳边轻语道：“我不是不讲道理，Eddie。我这么做是为了你。”

细小的触手碰上了Eddie紧张地握拳的手，将手指一根根的掰开，再缠了上去，摩挲着指尖，做了Eddie拒绝做的。他伸出舌头，笑着轻轻舔过Eddie的耳廓，让Eddie浑身激灵了一下。

Eddie眨了眨眼睛，突然眼前的一切变了样。

他仿佛回到了过去的家里，他低头看见自己幼嫩的手里抱着的奖杯，抬头看见了自己冷血的父亲。他一遍又一遍重复着那个场景……

不，不对，不是父亲。

黑影将他脑海中Carl的幽灵猛地打成了碎片，碎片在空中化成了闪光的粉末，渐渐又形成了一个取而代之的，他曾在父亲抽屉里找出的一张照片里的温柔的女性。窗外阴云不再，她沐浴在阳光里周围被圈出淡柔的金色，伸出双手触摸着Eddie的脸颊，抚平了Eddie不断练习笑容下僵硬抽筋的嘴角，轻哼着甜美的摇篮曲，哄着仿佛从噩梦中惊醒的孩子。

Eddie发出一声挤压喉咙的呜咽。他看着Venom，抓紧了对方此时捧住了他脸颊的手。

他想要触摸脑海里的幻象，但是无法感知快乐的大脑像是将他隔绝地闷在了一个无形的真空罩里，胸腔仿佛被堵死，窒息蔓延到喉头，他发不出声音，抓挠，冲撞，无论怎么做也无法击破。

“你就是不肯放过我，是吗？”

“绝不。”Venom转了转脖子，再一次让血液的流动吸引了Eddie的注意力，说道：“噩梦不再。现在你应该看向哪里呢，Eddie？”

Eddie摇着头。

“你不会变回成人，Eddie。”逐渐结束进食的粘液在缓慢涌回到Eddie的身上，它们贪婪地钻进Eddie的衣服里，在寒冷的巷子里带来保存的体温。

“你没有理由变回成人，Eddie。”粘液的一部分开始往Eddie的下腹游走，“你是我的。不过我依旧可以给你一些平衡，当做补偿。

“你想回应你记忆里的她吗？你想重新知道感到快乐的样子吗？你想沉浸在这个美梦之中吗？”

“你想要更多，更多的快乐吗？”Venom贴紧了Eddie。Eddie颤抖着，突然感到从身体内部释放出来的热量，像是灼烧席卷上他的大脑一般让他吐出啜泣的尖叫。他膝盖发软，大喘着气，浑身涌出一股莫名轻松下的无力，身体向下滑了下去。Venom抱住了他。

“这是……什么东西……”

比以往更多更多的对血液的渴望如同毒药一样席卷着他，如果说之前为了血液是因为生存，此时便是更上层的快感的追逐。

“我修复了你更多的身体，Eddie。你仍旧是个吸血鬼，但是你可以拥有更多。吸血鬼的欲望，人类的欲望，对血的欲望，对性和爱的欲望，你拥有所有的快乐。”

Venom的触手在Eddie的腿间徘徊，那里经过粗略的挑逗，便在Eddie的惊讶中硬得发疼。而当Eddie狠狠一口咬上Venom的脖子的时候，他的阴茎包紧在自己的裤子里一下子射了出来。

他们同时咕呜了一声。

Venom眯起了眼睛，他舒爽地也感到身体战栗。

“你的大脑现在闻起来真像天堂。”

他迫不及待地想要沉进Eddie的身体。

“我们可以有更多，更多。”

 

 

07

Eddie游走在街上，如同一个醉鬼一样抓着酒瓶到处乱晃。只不过酒瓶里面不是酒，而是血。

Venom在他的体内热情地折磨着他。

他们闯进一间小教堂。此时的教堂看不见人，圣坛上的圣母像一如既往那么纯净。

Eddie站在坛下的中央，他举着瓶子猛喝了一口，血液从他的嘴边漏了出来滴在地板上。他展开双臂看着坛上，但什么都没有发生。教堂已经对他不起作用。他的嘴角扯过一丝无奈的笑意，身体晃动着，转头看见教堂一侧小小的忏悔室。

神父在里面睡着了。

透过有着细密镂空的格挡，隐约看见Eddie脚步不稳地把自己扔了进来。“我有罪，神父。”他说道，瘫在座椅上，双臂无助地搭在墙上的装饰上，但是眼睛却抬起有些混沌又着迷地看着面前空中的某样的东西。

“我有罪，神父。”下一秒，有黑色的怪物朝他扑了过去，粘液嚣张地铺满了忏悔室的墙壁，将这神圣的地方笼罩在黑暗之中。Venom凝聚出身体，他撕扯过Eddie的衣服。而Eddie挺起了胸口，将自己送到了Venom的嘴边。他粗暴地亲吻对方，汲取着任何一滴血珠，沉溺在此时的快乐之中。

“你会吃了我吗？”Eddie在Venom留在他体内的粘液又一次舔过他的大脑，给他带来痉挛般地颤抖的时候问道。

“兴奋，愉快的大脑永远是肉里最美味的食物。但是你就这一个，Eddie。”Venom在Eddie抬起屁股的时候，把他的裤子扒了下来。触手缠绕上他挺翘的阴茎，从根部挤压着往上撸动。

“新鲜的，多少年没被使用过的。”

Eddie喘息着几乎要从座椅上弹了起来，紧接着闭上眼睛便重重地倒了回去。他仰着脖子，头顶拼命顶在墙上，磨蹭着，在汹涌的快感中用额头撞击着，在Venom坏心地扣进他的马眼里的时候喷薄出再一次的高潮。

这些快乐并不是Eddie曾经想要的那些爱，但是Eddie此刻无法思考。他的酒瓶从手里滑了出来，在掉在地上之前被Venom接住，血液被Venom吞噬，又源源不断地被送到Eddie的嘴里。而他的阴囊也又一次地不容舒缓地被Venom控制着产生精液。他挺着腰，手捞起身下的粘液，将它们涂抹在自己耸动的阴茎上。细密的触手圈紧摩擦他龟头的缝隙，钻进他的包皮，亲吻着那粉红的嫩肉，它们在Eddie的尿道里戳弄，又同时在Eddie的身体里舔舐着前列腺。不能发泄的快感挤压在Eddie的胸口，让他的身体急促的呼吸间彻底染上粉红。

隔壁的神父动了动眼角，他换了一个方向，又睡了过去。

Eddie盯着他，他无法思考为什么神父不会在他们的响动中醒过来，但是快感和羞耻此刻同时夹击着他。他回头看着Venom，对方笑着伸出舌头，在也盯着他的同时卷过他之前射在肚子上的精液，引得他伴随着呻吟颤抖着缩紧的腹部。

“你现在想要什么，Eddie？”Venom在问他，卡在他尿道里的触手上析出微小的凸起，往回慢慢刮蹭着，“你现在想要谁？谁能救你？是他们的圣水还是我？”

Eddie啜泣着摇着头，他抓挠着Venom。“让我射……”

“说话，Eddie。”

“我……说了……该死的，让我射！”

“别在心里说。”

Eddie扭着身体，但是Venom那么轻而易举地就按住了他。

当触手到达边缘的时候，他闷哼了一声，在巨浪般地高潮瞬间抱紧了Venom。“我想要你！”他喊叫出话语，听到Venom的笑声。

“是我们。”精液溅在了Venom的下巴上，他舔走了这美味。

Eddie的胸口急促地起伏，他的阴茎仍然抽动着，跳在他的小腹上。

粘腻的感觉在此时变得清晰起来。

神父不知道梦到了什么咂了咂嘴。

冰凉的空气在快乐的顶峰后随着Eddie的呼吸挤进他的胸腔。

空虚驻扎了下来。

**Author's Note:**

> 没肉的时候lof直接更新，喜欢请给这边或者lof点个小心心吧！（感谢


End file.
